I'm Lost
by bobdabuilder0804
Summary: A piece of 'Lost Boys' fan fiction. Based on Max and David, I found their relationship very interesting so I thought I would delve into just what brought them together. COMPLETE!


**I'm Lost.**

_A piece of 'Lost Boys' fiction. Based on Max and David, I found their relationship very interesting so I thought I would delve into just what brought them together._

That smirk, that damn smirk never left his face. His mother was scared of it, but drawn to it at the same time. It did belong to her handsome son after all. His father felt threatened by it. It showed arrogance and self confidence; something his son wasn't supposed to be. You were supposed to respect the man of the house, and that cocky grin did anything but; which is why he sometimes felt the urge to knock it off his face. He had tried to wipe it from his face with the backs of his hands on more than one occasion. But no matter how many times his father slapped him down David got right back up with a smirk on his face, unfazed, as though nothing could touch him. That was what first drew Max to David, that unnerving grin his face always held. 

Max had never intended to stay in Santa Carla, it just sort of happened. Maybe it was because of David. He hadn't planned on transforming him, that too just sort of happened. At one time David was a face amongst many, the boardwalk was always crowded with kids. He would often come into the video store, sneak a movie under his leather jacket or maybe flirt with whichever female was working at the time. Despite his boldness there was a charm about him, Max could see the attraction, the girls would giggle once he left. 

Sometimes he came in to cause trouble, which clearly impressed his three friends who followed him around like a shadow. That was something else which had perked curiosity in Max, there was respect and admiration in his friends eyes, they were clearly loyal to David, they practically worshipped the ground he walked on. It was quite interesting, watching David prowl around the shops. He was a street kid, a punk, one in too many to count; yet despite this he certainly had an air of authority about him, along with the confidence you could see by the way he held himself alone. Tall strides, never looking back, certain his crew was following him, which they always were. David was quite a character, and that was before he turned into a vampire. 

He had never intended to follow the young man. He was flying through the dark clouds, following the trail of dust the teenagers motorcycle left in its wake before he realised just what he was doing. He had watched all night as David fought with his father and realised this was more than teenage rebellion, the father was the instigator and the mother was clearly living in his shadow. 

He had clenched his fists in anger as the fathers verbal abuse turned physical. He wasn't fulfilling his role as protector of his family; how he pitied these stupid humans who were doing this wrong. The mother too was a failure; following her husband around instead of helping her son pick himself up from the floor. So wrong, he thought again, his face red in anger at the display he was witnessing. His anger turned to a strange feeling of satisfaction as he watched David stagger through the house looking for his parents. In a fit of anger he began to shout obscenities at the pair, before leaving on his motorcycle so his raging father could catch him. It was during that precise moment that Max realised David was the one. 

Max spent the next few days following David around and his admiration for the boy grew each moment. David had more characteristics than Max had known, each one telling him his choice was right, there was no other with this potential. He had strength, leadership qualities, loyalty and the confidence to do what was demanded of him. Perfect, Max thought, the perfect predecessor. 

Max knew he couldn't force this job onto David, he would be the first step towards his new family so it had to be consented to. Otherwise it would fail as miserably as the last attempt did. The mother he had chosen hadn't been as nurturing as he had assumed, and her unworthiness had contaminated all of the boys so he had deemed it necessary to terminate them all. Now he had a second chance and he knew that this one would work out right, it had to, he had David now. 

It had been the fifth night when David had casually sauntered into the video store, before surprising Max and slamming him into the wall, demanding he tell him why he had been following him in his gravely drawl which gave him shivers. Max was impressed, he was smarter than he had initially given him credit for, and he had guts too. Max had laughed and told David he was watching him live his depressing sordid life, making the best out of the little he had, before telling him he could offer David so much more. 

His words had freaked David slightly, even though he hid it well Max could smell it, a twinge of fear mixed with the sweet smell of suspicion. David had left instantly, and once again, Max followed. When Max had swooped in through his bedroom window late that night David didn't jump - he was expecting it. He sat on the edge of his bed with his vision fixed on the man before him. 

"I knew you would come." David spoke evenly, the fear was gone, replaced with something Max struggled to identify. Was is excitement? 

"As I told you earlier David, I have a lot to offer you." He paused and squeezed his eyes shut, when he opened them they had changed, his eyes were red and yellow, his teeth had grown fangs too. David moved back slightly, not expecting what he saw. He relaxed when Max transformed back to his original character. 

"Now you know what I am, now you know what you can be. What do you say David? Eternal life, power, a purpose in life. I can give you all of this and much more." 

David stood up and moved over to him, hypnotised by the mans words. Max knew his answer and in a sweep movement lashed out at his own wrist then held it up to David, the blood dribbling down his own arm. Without needing to be told David stepped over and sucked it up, instantly noticing how rich and filling Max's blood tasted; he already wanted more. 

The blood in his body made him feel light headed and his head started to ache. Suddenly the world started to spin and darken whilst David wondered if he had made a terrible mistake. When he opened his eyes he was on the floor, he had passed out. Max stood in the same place unconcerned, 'this must be what happens,' thought David. He grinned as he stood up, he could feel the blood swirling around his body, he could feel his bones beneath his flesh. He could feel some strange sensation in his head, and somehow he knew that was his alter ego, that was what would transform him into a vampire when the time was right. 

Max took a step forward and placed his hand on David's shoulder before motioning for him to follow. He did so step for step until they were in his parents room. Max kept the light off but he could see clearly, David realised he too, could see through the darkness. Even his vision had changed! 

He wasn't expecting Max to do what he did next, but he felt nothing as he watched him dive onto the bed and rip his father apart with his fangs. His father thrashed around on the bed, his mother was screaming, but Max kept her pinned down with one hand while he continued to drink from his fathers now dead body. He looked up at David as he wiped the blood from his chin. 

"Take her David, let her be your first." 

His mother was screaming now, pleading and crying for David to save her. But he didn't, he approached her slowly. Then it happened in a flash. His fangs sprouted and dug themselves in her neck, ripping through the flesh, desperate to get to the liquid concealed behind the skin. He drank deeply before moving away, back to Max, the smirk still on his face. He didn't feel regret, guilt or pain for murdering his mother. Instead he felt good, damn good. Max could tell, he could sense it as he grinned and pulled David into his arms, patting him on the back and congratulating him on a job well done. He was pleased with himself, they both were. 

Later that night the two sat on the roof of Max's grand house. It was late, not a soul on the streets. Max was explaining things to David, how they would form the perfect family, live together for eternity. 

"What about my boys?" David asked, it was the first time Max had ever herd uncertainty in his voice. 

"Boys?" Max asked for clarification, assuming he meant the kids that allows followed his son around. 

"Yeah, Marko, Dwayne and Paul. Were a click, I can't just leave them they need me. We used to call ourselves the Lost Boys," he laughed, slightly embarrassed with his revelation. 

Max sat in thought, thinking this through. David needed his friends, they were what installed the confidence in him. And not having them near him may make him regret his choice, which was the last thing Max wanted, he needed David to embrace this lifestyle as he had, over a hundred years ago. 

"Tomorrow, we turn them. Then they too can have the gift. But make sure they know one thing, David, and make sure you understand too, Your not lost anymore, now you have me and this gift, you will never be lost again." 


End file.
